


Day Ninety-Nine: Kisses in the Sunlight

by EclecticMuse



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Day 99 of Wait Out the Sun, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Illustration, artwork, sunlight and smiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4193685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclecticMuse/pseuds/EclecticMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"During one such break, Fitz encircled Jemma's waist with his arms, lifting her a few inches off the ground so she didn't have to keep her balance." An illustration of one moment from AgentVerbivore's 'Wait Out the Sun'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Ninety-Nine: Kisses in the Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agentverbivore (verbivore8642)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verbivore8642/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wait Out the Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386922) by [agentverbivore (verbivore8642)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verbivore8642/pseuds/agentverbivore). 



> I've been wanting to illustrates scenes and moments from several Fitzsimmons fanfics for awhile; this is just the first in hopefully a long line! Many, many thanks to Verbivore for answering all my questions about clothing and hair lengths and such, and for being such an encouragement from start to finish! This is my first time submitting artwork to AO3, so we'll see how this goes.
> 
> It's not perfect, but I gave it my best shot and I'm still mostly pleased with how it turned out.
> 
> It's also available on several different types of merchandise [HERE](http://www.redbubble.com/people/eclecticmuse/works/15323909-fitzsimmons-wait-out-the-sun) at Redbubble!

"During one such break, Fitz encircled Jemma's waist with his arms, lifting her a few inches off the ground so she didn't have to keep her balance, and teased her with light, open-mouthed kisses that made her grin against his lips."

\- 'Wait Out the Sun', Day Ninety-Nine


End file.
